Story of Lim Yang Xuan: First Time in Frozen Universe
by Limyx826
Summary: This story happened in Arendelle. Part of 'Story of Lim Yang Xuan Series'. Hope you like it. I try my best to make it, if you have a comment with it, please leave a review to let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Lim Yang Xuan: First time in Frozen Universe**

It's the Coronation Day of Queen of Arendelle, Yang Xuan/the King and his son, the Prince came to Arendelle with their ship, H.M.S. Alliance.

"Hard to port!" said a sailor.

"Finally we arrived", said the King.

"Dad, I see a man wearing a white coat and blue trousers at that ship", said the Prince, "I wonder who he is."

The King approaches the man and said, "Hi. Who are you?"

The man jumped and looked at him. He said, "Hi. I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"King of Lim's Country, yours Highness", said the King.

"Yours Majesty, beg your pardon. I never heard this country before", said Prince Hans.

"Just a country came from the East", said the King and introduces, "This is my son. Son, meet Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Nice to meet you, yours Highness", said the Prince.

"It time to go, son. The gate is opening soon", said the King.

"Yes, dad", said the Prince.

When the gate is opened, the King and Prince saw a girl came out of the gate. They heard many people said she is the princess.

During the Coronation, the Queen seems to be nervous. The King notices when Queen Elsa holding the scepter and the orb, the scepter and orb start to freezing. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" said the people in the chapel.

During the ball, the King and Prince saw Princess Anna dancing with Duke of Weaselton. The Prince said to the King with pointing to Duke of Weaselton, "Dad? I never see people dance like that."

"Quiet, son", said the King, "We don't want to make people feel awkward. I admit he dance very weird. Maybe this is how they dance."

After Princess Anna meet Queen Elsa, the King and Prince went to see Queen Elsa. They make a bow to her and talked until two dignitaries came to talk with her.

The King and Prince saw someone so familiar. It is Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona.

"Hi Rapunzel and Eugene. Long time no see", said the King, "How is Corona?"

"Oh. Hi, yours Majesty. Corona is fine", said Rapunzel, "Already three years we haven't meet."

"Me too", said the King, "So lucky we met at here."

Suddenly someone gasped, the King looked what happened. He saw ice shards on the ground. He heard someone said "There she is. Stop her" and heard "Monster!". The King and Prince went out to see what happened. They heard Princess Anna said, "I leave Prince Hans in charge." Princess Anna went out of the castle with her horse. The King and Prince went out of the castle and used time-space portal go back to future.

When the King and Prince get back, they heard people said Queen Elsa has been captured. They immediately went to the castle. Suddenly a winter storm appears above of Arendelle. They used their power to keep them safe.

Suddenly the storm stopped, they saw Prince Hans take his sword and ready to slay Queen Elsa. "No…" said the King and ran toward them. A blast pushed the King back and fell on ground. "Ouch. That hurts", said the King. The Prince called his father to see. The King and Prince saw frozen Anna behind Queen Elsa.

"Oh no", said the King and face downward, "She has been frozen." "Dad?" said the Prince, "I think you should see this." They saw Princess Anna defreeze and Queen Elsa thawed the ice out of it. They also saw Princess Anna hit Prince Hans in face. "This is what I called _'Fantastic'_", said the King.

The next day, French dignitary sends Hans back to his own country, The Southern Isles. In the courtyard of Arendelle Castle, Queen Elsa made an ice rink on it. "Son, do you know how to skate?" asked the King. "No dad", said the Prince, "And don't tell me you want me to skate."

"No son", said the King, "Just enjoy it and have fun."

After a few days…

"Off the port", said a sailor on H.M.S. Alliance.

"We will back soon, son", said the King, "Next time we are here to make allies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alliance (A few days after the thaw) **

After the thaw of Arendelle, Arendelle started to expand their business with other countries. At 31st Century, "Sir, H.M.S. Alliance ready to depart", said a sailor.

"Good. Take us out, Mr. Lars", said the King, "We are going to Arendelle, Mr. Lars."

"Yes sir", answer Mr. Lars Oaken, navigator of H.M.S. Alliance.

"Dad, are we going to that frozen place again?" ask the Prince.

"No longer frozen, son", said the King, "Arendelle no longer frozen. No longer frozen, son."

H.M.S. Alliance departs from the seaport of Lim's City and go through time-space portal. Finally H.M.S. Alliance arrived at the fjord. "Hard to port…" said the sailor.

"Nice work, sailor", said the King.

The King and Prince arrived at Arendelle Castle's gate. "Guards! Tell Queen Elsa King and Prince of Lim's Country had arrived" said the King in front of the gate.

"Queen Elsa, King and Prince of Lim's Country requested to meet you", said a guard.

"Lim's Country? Never heard of this country before", said Queen Elsa, "Let them in."

The King and Prince went into the castle and straight toward the great hall.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, may we speak in private?" said the King, "Son, come on."

"I'm coming, dad", said the Prince.

Queen Elsa leaded the King and Prince walked toward the library. "Queen Elsa, great power you have", said the King, "I have saw them when you created an ice rink on your castle's court."

"What do you want from me?" asked Elsa.

"I am King of Lim's Country. Controller of eight elements, that is wind, water, earth, fire, grass, electric, light and darkness", said the King, "I apology for what I said just now. If you may, I can teach you how to control your power, the fear and anger inside you can influence your control to the power."

"Do you know how to control it?" asked Elsa.

"I have teach many apprentice", said the King, "I will personally teach you how to use your power. But first I want to discuss about our country and Arendelle trade goods."

The King watched his son tell the servant to do something. The King asked the Prince, "Son, what do you tell the servant to do?"

"Dad I'm starving", said the Prince, "I heard Arendelle's dishes very tasty, so I order the servant to bring some food."

"So the Prince is hungry", said Elsa, "Let go to the council chamber to discuss and have lunch."

About one and half hours, "So is it, Queen Elsa", said the King, "Let's hope our alliance will be great, are you sure you don't want to join The Great Alliance, Queen Elsa?"

"Just call me Elsa", said Elsa, "I will think about it."

"Where is Princess Anna?" asked the King.

"She probably with Kristoff", said Elsa.

"We will live at the cottage at town square, yours Majesty", said the King, "If you want to find us, we will be right there. Remember our first training in three days."

In the cottage, the King said to his son, "Son, I need you back to future to check the progress of the preparation. Just leave the alliance of Arendelle to me."

"Yes dad", said the Prince and opened the time-space portal back to future.

"I guess all leaved to me", said the King.

Will be continued…


End file.
